Shreds of Innocence
by gameofhorcruxes
Summary: A sequal to My Forbidden Muse. It's more depressing than the first one but enjoy :D The prequal may come soon...


Shreds of Innocence

A Dramione One Shot

A sequel to My Forbidden Muse, Shreds of Innocence is the aftermath of the entire drama. It's like an epilogue but a one shot form. After getting some inspiration from my latest English exams I decided to write this, I'll probably also write a prequel to My Forbidden Muse. So it'll end up as a one shot trilogy! Muahahaha! Nevertheless we'll see how this goes. (I tried a slightly different way of writing we'll see and I used fewer vocabs) Please forgive the Latin cause I don't know any Latin... might anyone give me a better translation?

Alright it's been 1 year since Draco and Hermione had gotten married. Let's see where this takes us.

"I swear I saw him!" the annoyingly shrill voice of Hermione's table neighbour was a fraction from unbearable. The other woman replied with the usual 'no way!' and a classic gossip 'argument' broke out.

Gritting her teeth Hermione buried her nose further into her latest novel, attempting to let Anton Chekhov's chapters of A Russian Affair flew off the pages and into her little fantasy world. Where nothing real is present; only the story and the characters exist, playing the scene. However, today her brain had, unfortunately, decided to listen to frivolous gossip instead of characters woven about an enthralling plot. Closing her eyes irately Hermione slammed her glass of water down a little too loudly causing Mrs Wicket, the owner of Little Broomstick's Broths, to glance curiously in her direction.

"Yes, it was him! Draco Malfoy," the voice gleefully squealed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Elizabeth Hurley-look-alike. The other lady squealed, looking every bit as lithe as her companion. The other lady preened as if she was just crowned the most-beautiful-b'witch award. "Yes, I swear he was looking right at me! Oh dear Merlin, I nearly fainted! That man is God's gift to us, definitely a perfect piece of work. And he was interested in me! He looked at me and I smiled a little but you know not too flirtatious, I mean hard-to-get is the best way right? Anyways, he didn't approach me... But you know, he hardly even looks at anyone anymore!"

"Well he is a married man, Marion. He can't sleep around now, can he?" sarcasm laced her words thickly as the other lady hid the jealousy from her friend. Elizabeth Hurley-look-alike scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please Persephone, don't be daft! Everyone knows when he was with Astoria Greengrass he still cheated on her like, every second! I don't think he'll change, darling. You know the saying the leopard never changes its spots and all that," She smirked knowingly.

The only thing that kept Hermione in check was the weight of the wedding ring on her left fourth finger. The ladies laughed and slowly got up to leave.

Once they were gone Hermione sighed in relief, glad the tension was gone and that she didn't feel the urge to murder anyone. Putting her left hand in front of her face she smiled at the ring that winked back. She had expected something big and expensive from Draco but even that didn't compare to the ring he proposed to her with. It was breathtaking, in the middle of the silver band sat a rather large diamond and smaller emeralds and light rubies that circled the diamond in an oval. Hermione bit back a grin as she was the only one who knows what was engraved on the inside of the band.

_Mi Leaena, My Love_

Latin for My Lioness, My Love. It held a certain trace of irony there, she being in Gryffindor. His wedding band was engraved with the words _Dragon Serpent Mea, Amica Mean _which meant My Serpent Dragon, My Love. Hermione bit the inside of her bottom lip as the restaurant door opened.

Ginny Potter blew into the place and settled down in front of her best friend before the front door could even close. She latched into a full story about how annoying one of the players was and that she wished that 'that bloody good for nothing witch from hell' could just break her leg already. Hermione stifled a giggle as Ginny gestured wildly and old Mr Hawthorne nearly dropped his stew. Ginny blushed and apologised profusely. He chuckled and muttered something about the children these days. Hermione wanted to remind the ribald man that they were in their mid thirties and no longer children.

They settled down for the meal and Ginny noticed Hermione was less talkative than usual.

"What's the matter 'mione? You seem less... loquacious than our usual lunch meetings. Does it have something to do with Rose, Hugo or Scorpius? It's only their third year in Hogwarts! What's there to worry? Especially since that brilliant daughter of yours inherited that black hole of a brain you have!" Ginny said.

"Isn't a black hole the muggle theory about the dense mass in the universe which sucks matter and even light in?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Well yes... everything gets sucked in your brain doesn't it? You're like a sponge that adsorbs every little piece of information!" Ginny scoffed. Hermione laughed and told her what had happened a few moments before.

"I just... I don't know. Draco was and always will be a handsome man and I don't know if I am used to all that gossip about him. I mean, she thought he'd shag her with just one pathetic look!" Hermione growled. "It's not like he'll cheat on me... He loves me, doesn't he?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and calmed her down.

Feeling a lot better, Hermione polished off her bowl of stew and they left the restaurant, parting ways. It's been a long time since she had been to the bookstore, and by long she meant two days. Going in she sighed happily as the scent of new and old books mingled together in the air creating a musty and peculiar smell that many would run from. She called out to Mr Pavlova, an elderly wizard who moved here after the second war. She loved him; it was a breath of fresh air for her. He wasn't the usual money minded man. He was different from the Englishmen and Frenchmen whom so often pass her by. He didn't believe in earning millions of galleons. He just wants to live life fully and to his content rather than worry about bills and material items.

A gruff reply sounded from behind the store and Hermione rounded the corner to see him hunched over the dining table and furiously scribbling on a long piece of parchment.

"What are you writing, Mr Pavlova?" she inquired, peering over his shoulder she read the lines. It was a poem. "I've never seen you write poems before, Mr Pavlova, may I see it?" she asked. He quickly shoved the beautiful calligraphy under some other papers and turned to fix her with a frown.

"Did you read any of that?"

"Only the title... please may I see it?" Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"No, no not that one... it's for something special..." Hermione sighed, letting her disappointment show. "Maybe later, my dear, but it's still a work in progress... would you like some tea? I have none here but Madam Lefeyra's right opposite does. She has the most prodigious assortment of tea. Amazing woman!" he said his eyes lighting up. Hermione stared at him in humour. "What? She is not money minded and has the most exquisite taste in paintings!" he promptly gave an excuse and grabbed his coat.

A few metres away, they reached Madam Lefeyra's tea house. Hermione fell in love with the place instantly. Rich blood red wallpaper was adorned with flowers, vines and leaves; thick brocades draped over square ebony tables and high back metal chairs with spirals. Smiling to herself she realised though it was packed there was hardly any noise.

"Oh, Yuri! I didn't know you were coming today!" a slightly tanned woman with silvery gray hair in a loose bun stepped out from the kitchen. Mr Pavlova's face seemed to light up at the sight of the attractive woman.

"Well, my best client came over and I thought to invite her to tea but then I realised I had none left!" he grinned. Hermione smirked smugly at the old couple. Madam Lefeyra muttered something about bringing out some tea and biscuits and bustled off as Hermione took the seat next to Mr Pavlova. She came back holding a tray with three delicate hand-painted tea cups and three saucers, along with a teapot and a plate of assorted biscuits.

Hermione sipped the tea and was delighted at the prospect that it was earl grey mixed with some floral flavouring.

"Do you like it, dear? It's my family recipe, we brew the earl grey ourselves. The floral taste comes from a plant my granddad found one day and brought it back to our inn. It gave the tea a most light and fragrant taste," she smiled.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Madam Lefeyra," Hermione grinned.

"Oh please, call me Anastasia. I am not that old!" she joked. Mr Pavlova snorted.

"I've been telling her to call me Yuri. So damned intransigent, this chit, insisting on calling me Mr Pavlova because it's more respectful," Hermione laughed and told him he was already 63, and that calling him by the first name was rude. "I'm still young! As fit as a fiddle!" he growled. Anastasia laughed heartily and Yuri's face softened at the delightful sound. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes, it was so obvious. Mr Yuri Pavlova from Moscow was in love with the teahouse owner. They talked a little of themselves and about small things until Hermione looked out and her face fell.

Draco hurriedly walking out from the nearby inn with a flawless blonde latched onto his arm. He pushed her away and she looked around before placing a quick kiss on his cheek before running off. He looked annoyed as if the kiss was meant to be a secret. Hermione's jaw opened slightly and her grip on the cup tightened.

"Dear, what are you staring at?" Anastasia asked kindly.

"No... nothing, I think. I have to go; I'm so sorry for the haste, please forgive me. I will be back Mada... Anastasia. Mr Pavlova, I'll drop by tomorrow if I finish A Russian Affair. Thank you for the tea!" she called out and before they could say a word she was out of the tea house.

Rushing home, Hermione was grateful that the children were at Hogwarts at this time of the year. Settling in front of the fire, she waved the elf away asking for some privacy. They looked heart-stricken that their beloved mistress looked like she'd seen a ghost. She removed the ring from her finger and stared at it hard. Draco, her best friend, her husband and her one true love was cheating on her. Just like he did when he was with Astoria Greengrass. Suppressing the urge to fling herself out of the window and to the crashing waves down below, Hermione curled into a foetal position and let the tears come.

"Darling, I'm home!" Draco called out from the foyer. Hattie, one of the elves took his jacket and hung it up. Draco grinned happily at the elf and bent down to her. She peeked up nervously from her large hat that Hermione and Draco decided to give to the house elves for freedom, but they had stayed, happy to work. "Hattie, I need you to do something for me. Put this in the fridge and make sure your mistress and I are undisturbed. Oh, and please ask Walt to set the master bedroom and sprinkle it with red roses," he said. Hattie took the round box from her master and gleefully skipped to the kitchen. Her master had planned something wonderful for her mistress and then she'll be less upset!

Draco entered the sitting room to find his beautiful wife sitting on the couch staring blankly into the fire. He knelt in front of her and gave a broad grin.

"Hey... how was your day?" he asked. She looked at him and offered a weak smile.

"Alright, I suppose, Ginny and I had lunch and then I went to Mr Pavlova's bookstore. He brought me to some tea house and I liked the place," she answered. Draco kissed her sweetly and took her hands.

"Come, I want you to see something." he said pulling her up. He led her along the curved staircase and through the hallways of Malfoy Manor and to their bedroom. Opening the door he revealed the huge bedroom which was drowning in prefect blood red rose petals. Hermione's eyes watered a little but he didn't see it under the dim lighting of the many lit candles in the room. Tugging her in, he sat her at the vanity and disappeared for a second, emerging with a dark velvet case. He opened it and there sat a gorgeous three tier necklace dripping with emeralds and diamonds. Hermione gasped as her husband fastened it around her slender neck and kissed her temple.

"Do you like it?" he asked. She nodded, speechless. "Oh wait, I have something else!" he pulled out a small box; inside contained a pair of silver earrings. The left earring was a lion with ruby for its eyes and the right was a snake we emerald eyes. The craftsmanship was immaculate. He grinned broadly and knelt next to her.

"Wow... Draco it's... it's amazing!" she said numbly. He smiled and kissed her throat.

"Glad you liked it... I was walking around in Diagon Alley and this little antique shop caught my eye. It was a little drab and very much dusty with cobwebs; I found the necklace there and a brooch for mother. She was jealous I gave you that bracelet, remember?" Draco's lips quirked up and he continued, "Well then I went to the jeweller and picked the earrings up. It was commissioned last month."

Hermione turned to her husband and stared into his eyes. Draco frowned, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Darling, what's wrong? What happened? Don't scare me, Hermione," he said grabbing her face. Hermione pulled his hands away and stared at him.

"Did you... did you... what were you doing today?" she asked. Draco frowned in confusion.

"I went to work, had lunch and went off work. I found that necklace and then went to collect the earrings. Met Blaise for a drink and came home," Hermione shook her head.

"What were you doing at the inn, Draco? I was at Madam Lefeyra's, I saw you come from The Little Inn with... with that _girl_!" The dam holding back her tears broke right at the last word and her control shattered. Draco's face fell and he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. She refused to meet his eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you, Hermione! I'd never cheat on you! You know that, right? I love you! I love you so much! I never have and never will cheat on you! Hermione, please just listen to me. We were just having a business deal there nothing more. I swear on my life I'd never hurt you, Hermione. Yes, I may have been an arse with Astoria but that was because I never loved her. Because my heart belongs to you and only you; I thought about you every second, Hermione. It is like Hogwarts, I kept thinking about you and that's what got me through. Now it's still the same, I'm still the same. I don't have any paramours or anything like that. Hermione, please don't cry, please!" Draco begged her.

"I saw her kiss you, Draco! What was that? You're lying to me! You're just like Ron who cheated on me every second of the day!" she shouted and broke free from his grasp. "I...I think I should stay with Ginny for the week..." with a flick of her wand some robes were packed into a bag. Draco whirled her around and hugged her tightly; Hermione kept her arms to her sides and sobbed. He kissed her, hard. Showing her the passion that he felt every time he set his eyes on her.

Hermione didn't kiss back neither did she pull away. She let Draco finish before she reached for her bag.

"Please, don't leave me. I can't take it... I can't take you leaving me, Hermione. Like what happened in Hogwarts, I can't lose you," he pleaded. Hermione faced away from him and before another word was exchanged, she apparated to Ginny's house.

Draco broke after she disappeared. He wrecked the entire room, throwing things and punching everything he could find. After an hour or so he slid down against the wall, breathing heavily he sobbed. It was his fault she was gone, he had been dumb enough to believe Jessica. He thought she'd just wanted to apologise for the annoying love letters to his office and begging that he'd take her back as his mistress. He'd told her no a thousand times and that Hermione was different from Astoria. He didn't love her or Astoria but he loved Hermione and that he'll never wrong her.

After a week of silence from Jessica he'd received a letter in the morning saying she'd wanted to apologise. Being the dumbass he was he consented and met her in the inn. Who would have known that she would try to force him into sleeping with her? Who would have known that he would have nearly responded; being the man he was? But Draco had shoved her off and left. He should have yelled at her to stop clinging onto him. Draco buried his head in his hands and released heart wrenching sobs. Hattie appeared at the door to see what had happened. He heard her gasp and footsteps running off somewhere. A few seconds later she was at the door again, quietly pushing a bottle of firewhiskey at him and a box of tissue. When Draco looked up she was gone and he drank to numb the pain. Hattie knew him too well, since he was with Astoria. When he was upset only firewhiskey could help; a fact that every house elf knew.

The next morning, Draco woke up. Ignoring the hangover that nearly split his brain; Draco had to do something. To show her that he loved her and only her. To show that she had no reason to doubt his fidelity. He needed to show her that he couldn't live without her.

Hermione didn't sleep that night and by morning she was still in the clothes she'd arrived in. Harry entered her room and sat down next to her. He kissed her forehead brotherly and patted her back.

"I don't think he'd do that 'mione. He loves you and by doing that he'd lose you. Hermione, you have to listen to him. I know Draco very well and I know that every day he is the first to leave the headquarters to go home to you. He'd hardly glanced at any woman knowing that if he'd done so they would have thrown themselves onto him and it'll be hard to get rid of them. He loves you, Hermione, I hope you remember that," Harry gave her a small smile and left.

A few minutes later Ginny took over Harry's place.

"'Mione, don't be sad. It's been over a year and Draco had never shown any interest in having an affair. You see that, every day he goes home early and spends every second with you. And most of all as you said him being so 'darn good looking' you said that day; he'd have plenty of chances to cheat on you. But he didn't. Your relationship is as strong as it was a year ago. You do fight but then in a few second you're snogging the brains out of each other! You told me that remember, Hermione? You told me you were so lucky to get him back. You told me that you loved him, even his flaws. He's an imperfect man, maybe one day he might succumb to his desires but at least for now he's too in love with you and I'd bet a thousand galleons that it'll stay that way...until you die. I'll get you some tea alright? Just think about what I've said," Ginny said and went off.

A tray of Madam Lefeyra's tea appeared and then Mr Pavlova and Madam Lefeyra entered. She peered up at them and wondered why were they here? It was expected that Harry and Ginny would try to talk to her but them?

"My dear girl why are you here?" he asked her, smiling. "Shouldn't you be at home, sleeping from last night's good tumble in the bed?" he asked. Madam Lefeyra elbowed his side and Hermione cracked a small smile.

"I don't know you very well, Mrs Malfoy. But I do know two people in love when I see them. I see the pictures of you and your husband. And the way you look at each other. It's... incredible. The love and raw passion in your eyes when you look at each other... it's something I hardly saw. When you talked about him that afternoon I saw the look in your eyes. You were more than happy... you were practically in heaven, dear girl," she smiled broadly.

"I am a man of few words Hermione, you know me. I...I'm facetious but I am also...shy," he said and looked lovingly at Anastasia who blushed. "I never planned to tell her I fancied her. That poem I refused to let you read was for her, mushy and gross. But after hearing your story how you and Draco met... yet again I might add; I told her after you left. We went out on a date which went really well. Imagine that! Senior citizens!" he chuckled. "You love each other so deeply, my dear dousha," he said and they turned to leave.

Hermione's heart sank. She loved him so deeply and to think that he cheated on her... it was close to unbearable. But she loved him; can she forget about it and go back to him? Hermione sniffed and dried her tears. The piping hot tea was cooled by the time someone else stepped in.

"Blaise?" she asked. The good looking man grinned at her and plopped down. Unlike the rest of the people who had came in he was completely comfortable in helping himself to the biscuits.

"Sup, Mrs Hermione Malfoy! He trashed the room last night; you can't imagine what it looked like when I went to see him. He looked dead frankly," Blaise snorted and Hermione cracked a smile. "Ah what did I want to tell you? Oh yes, Jessica the girl you saw with him yesterday," Hermione stiffened. "She was his mistress when he was with Astoria, the poor chit couldn't forget him... even after I shagged her. I wonder is he better in bed than me?" Blaise said thoughtfully and Hermione laughed.

"I am sure he is, Blaise... sorry," Hermione said. Blaise grinned and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh this is good... oh right anyway, there were so many times. Times that gorgeous woman came into the office and tried to have a night with your husband. And you know what Hermione? He did sleep with someone in the end of the day. Yes, he slept with you; on your bed and in your arms. I used to annoy the crap out of him by saying that he'd lost his touch with women. You know our past exploits very well, Hermione. If he had wanted to cheat on you he would have done so the millions of times that a skinny gorgeous lady waltzes up to him. I know Draco as well as you do, Hermione. And I think we both know that once Draco has a place in his heart for a person... it never leaves or diminishes. Except for me because when you went into his life my place became this little speck of dust! So I'm blaming you if one day he forgets about me!" Blaise joked and Hermione laughed. He smiled and touched her shoulder. Blaise left her alone and to think about her husband.

The man she loved with all her heart. She wanted to see him now and to feel his skin on her hands and his lips on hers. Hermione closed her eyes and a few tears escaped. They were all right, he loved her and she loved him back; and that was all that mattered. Hermione knew what to do she was going to march to his office and snog him senseless until he felt like just taking her there.

The bloody door opened and that snapped her out of the reverie. They all came in; Harry, Ginny, Yuri, Anastasia, Yuri and finally Draco appeared. Hermione's jaw opened and she forgot to breathe. He walked to her slowly and knelt down in front of the chair. He didn't say a word, he just stared into her eyes and his hands took hers. Hermione was breathing hard now and everyone could see that.

"I asked them to help me, to tell and show you that I love you. To let you believe in me and trust me whole heartedly. I wanted to show you that I can't live without you. I tried it once and that failed. I want to wake up next to you every day, to feel your skin against mine, to touch every inch of you. To remind myself how lucky I am to get you as a wife. Sometimes I was just milliseconds away from sleeping with another woman. Do you want to know what slapped some sense into my head?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. He pulled out his ring and placed it in her hands. Hermione burst into tears, the silver band flashing the engraving to her. Draco's gaze never left her face. "More importantly... this," he said and took her hand to place over his heart. Hermione felt the strong fast thumping of his heart against her flattened palm. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger, I loved you in Hogwarts and I'll love you forever. Even if you grow old and lose that pretty face of yours," Draco smirked. In a split second it was gone as Hermione threw herself into his arms and pressed her lips onto his.

She had a nebulous memory of the audience cheering but all she cared about was the strong arms that circled her waist and her hands on his face.

Pulling away she blushed a deep red as everyone stared at them. She consciously wiped the smudged lipstick and Draco whispered something into her ear. She grinned and waved goodbye to them and disapparated.

Draco turned to face all of them.

"Merlin, I don't know how to thank all of you!" he breathed and they laughed. "Thanks... I owe all of you."

"Yes, I would send you my wardrobe bills," Ginny piped.

"And I'd like tickets to every Quidditch match!" Harry grinned.

"I want a wedding!" Yuri shouted.

"I want a designer wedding robe," Anastasia laughed.

"I want a wife that's as good as yours!" Blaise growled. They all laughed and Draco disapparated to their room. He blinked in surprise when he saw the room in its previous state with rose petals and Hermione in the bathroom. Draco stepped out to see a grinning Hattie.

"Thank you, Hattie... I owe you," he said.

"Thank you, master, I live to serve you always," she smiled happily. Draco smiled and pulled out a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket and handed it to her. "Master!" she cried looking at the piece of thin silver. Grinning to herself, Hattie left to do her work. Once she was out of her master's view she snapped her fingers and portraits of Hermione and Draco appeared inside. Draco laughed and closed the door.

He's smiled dropped as his eyes travelled up and down his svelte wife who stood wantonly wearing lacy plum coloured lingerie. He walked to stand in front of her.

"I have no clue what I did to deserve this," he said, hands feeling her up from her hips to her stomach, full breasts and finally cupping her face to kiss her tenderly. Hermione giggled as his hands lightly brushed against her inner thigh.

"Just by being Draco Malfoy," she replied. He groaned and tossed her onto the bed. She squealed in delight and he joined her under the black silk covers.

The End

Ah finally done with it! Thanks to redroseinsanity (Chloe! :D) for reviewing and editing it for me before I post this up :D So as promised, I shall dedicate this to her! Thanks Chwoe! Hahaha... I was in a pretty depressed mood when I wrote this so I was tempted to have them break up... then I slapped myself and gave it a happy ending... I mean I'd cry myself if I didn't end it happily... Enjoy peeps! And review my lovelies!

Love, TheDramioneMusketeer 3


End file.
